The Last Night
by kymm
Summary: Lily and James Potter's last night...kind of sappy, for me, at least cause I never right sappiness. So this is sappy for me. Reviews are nice...::wink, wink::


The Last Night 

By: [Katrine][1]…I think Book 4 proved that Draco Malfoy is **~*evil*~ …cause…like father, like son, as I always say…GOF, GOF…**

Haven't about 4 million people done this before…Lily and James Potter's last night? Oh well, now it's my turn! I hope this is good…oh, and very SMALL GOF spoilers. Very tiny, so if you haven't read it, go ahead and read this. 

…reviews are very nice, please R/R! 

****

The Last Night

By: Katrine Potter 

Lily Potter sat in her living room. She should have felt safe in her own house-it was rather comfortable, Godric Hollow-a nice place, really. But she didn't. 

James Potter, Lily's husband, was pacing around the living area, occasionally glancing out the window, as if excepting a ghost to pop out of their flower bushes. But what James was expecting was worse than a ghost was indeed. It was a terrible, terrible thing.

Lord Voldemort. 

Voldemort was the terror of the entire wizarding world, and for a simple reason: he murdered. Murdered innocent people, Muggles, even. He killed small children, the elderly. Anybody who dared to say a nasty thing about him. Death eaters (Voldemort's minions and supporters) were everywhere, spying, watching. 

James and Lily had gotten word several weeks ago that Voldemort was on their tails, trying to find the perfect opportunity to murder them. 

Lily remembered as if it were yesterday. She thought back as she sat in her chair, to that day in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office…

* *******

James and Lily had been owl-posted to come immediately to Hogwarts, for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. They had been out of school for almost 2 years, so either Dumbledore wanted a reunion, they were in trouble, or Voldemort was after them.

"Maybe he found out about Sirius, Peter and I becoming…well, you-know-what." Said James to Lily as they prepared to leave their home. 

"Oh, James. I really hope so." She replied. 

__

"What?" 

She smiled. "Well it's either that or…he-who-must-not-be named-." Lily glanced fearfully outside, as if excepting him to fall out of a tree. "-is after us." 

"Oh, Lily…what would he want with us?" James replied. "Two 20 year-old wizards…we can't be a threat to Him." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry." 

"I'm more worried about Harry. Maybe He sees something in him…" 

"My dear Lily. You worry too much. Harry is a baby." 

"What does Dumbledore want, then?" 

James frowned. "I dunno…Lily, I don't know…" 

* * * * 

James and Lily decided to apparate to Hogwarts (dangerous as that may be, with the ever-lurking danger of splicing), as Dumbledore had sounded urgent. Lily was quite nervous, but James…even more so. It seemed like he was convinced that Dumbledore had found out about the Animagus stunt. Lily personally thought that the Minister of Magic would have summoned them if anyone had found out about that, but she comforted James nonetheless. 

As they walked through the halls of Hogwarts together, James seemed to forget about his troubles for awhile. It looked as if he was walking in a dream of some sort. 

"I remember walking this way for Transfiguration with McGonagall…" he said as they passed by the 4th floor Transfiguration Corridor. "I'd be with Sirius and Remus…Peter'd be tagging along, of course." He chuckled. 

"James, you're talking like an old man! That was 2 years ago, not 200!" 

He smiled vaguely. "Yes…only 2 years…seems like awhile, doesn't it, Lily?" 

Lily shrugged, but was still smiling. "I remember it like it was yesterday, James. I 'member Marly…she was my best friend…I remember Peeves, even if I don't want to." She frowned. "I also remember Moaning Myrtle…that annoying ghost in the girl's toilet. Always throwing fits…" 

By that time they had reached the ugly stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. They stopped; Dumbledore was waiting for them in front of the gargoyle. He looked somber, and the usual twinkle was gone from his bright blue eyes. 

"James…Lily…please step into my office." He said, sounding…well, if James hadn't known him so well, he'd have thought he was sad. 

They followed Dumbledore up the winding staircase into his office, where he motioned them to sit. James seemed nervous; Lily was just scared. 

Dumbledore took a deep breath, and looked James right in the eye. James frowned even deeper and asked, "Professor…what's going on?" 

"It's Voldemort, James. He's after you, Lily…and Harry, I'd suppose, also." 

Lily gasped. "I was right…it's you-know-who! Oh, Albus…what will be do. _ What'll happen to Harry? _And us? Why, Professor why_…." _James had never seen Lily so nervous. She was always brave, going everywhere with him and Sirius and Remus and Peter…well not everywhere, but many places. But, even James had to admit…

"What d'you suggest we do?" asked James. 

A faint smile came on his face. "Well, one possibility…a very complicates spell, called the Fidelius Charm. It involves one person, the Secret-Keeper, and you, Lily, and Harry. I'll perform the charm; you'll tell the Secret-Keeper where you are hiding, and if Voldemort goes looking for you, even if he looks through the window of your house, he won't be able to see you. There is, however, a catch. If the person you choose as your Secret-Keeper tells Voldemort where you are hiding…the charm is broken, and he'll be able to find you right away. _So you must choose someone you trust. _I hope I don't appear arrogant; but I would choose myself."

James smiled in thanks at Dumbledore, but replied, "Thank you, Professor, but I'll use Sirius." Lily nodded in agreement. There was no one that she trusted more than Sirius Black. 

"I agree. Sirius is the perfect choice. He'd die before telling _Him." _

Dumbledore searched their faces for a full moment before nodding. "Of course. I'll perform the charm. James, would you be so kind as to send an owl to Mr. Black. I'd like him here immediately." James nodded, and walked out of his office. 

Dumbledore looked at Lily. "Don't worry, Lily. He _will not_ find you." She smiled back at him. For some reason, Lily had a strange feeling, a very strange feeling indeed, that something would go wrong. 

************

And Lily still had that feeling, days later, sitting supposedly safe in her living room. She was nervous. And as she watched James pace around the living area, she knew, just knew he felt the same way. 

"James…Peter…would never tell, w-would he?" she asked in a quavering voice. 

James turned to look at her. "No, honey. No, never, of course not. I don't reckon that Voldemort—." Lily flinched at the name, and looked outside, to see if Voldemort was perhaps outside, that he had heard—"would even think to look at little irrelevant Peter Pettigrew. Who would suspect _him_ of all people, to be our Secret-Keeper?" 

Just yesterday they had switched Secret-Keepers. It was Sirius that suggested it, saying that Voldemort would go after him immediately, as he was James Potter's best friend. He had also suggested Peter Pettigrew, a small, weak man. Would Voldemort ever suspect Peter Pettigrew? Lily didn't know. She still had that damned feeling…that something was up…something evil…

A sudden wailing interrupted Lily's musings. Lily nearly jumped out of her seat, but then calmed down. It was only Harry, obviously hungry. She gave a smile to James, and said, "Well, looks like Harry demands a meal. I'll be right back." She rose from her chair, and walked out of the living room, and towards the stairs that lead to little Harry's room. 

Little did Lily Potter know that that was the last time she would see her husband again. 

As Lily entered Harry's room, she sighed and muttered, "Harry, are you never hungry. Seems like all you do is eat 24 hours a day." She chuckled, trying to get the nervous feeling out of her stomach. 

She picked the bottle off of Harry's bedside table, and was about to feed Harry when, she heard…a sound…

**__**

BANG. 

Lily looked at the bedroom door, which she had closed behind her entrance. "J-James-is t-that you?" 

There was no reply for a few seconds…she thought she had just heard something, but then. She heard James yell—

**__**

"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GO!!!" 

Lily gasped, and felt immediate panic, a cold dread, come into her chest. She began to hyperventilate. She grabbed Harry and his blankets from his crib, and shouted, "JAMES! C'MON, LET'S GO!" 

The only response she heard was a cackle of high-pitched laughter. She gasped, again, and paused to listen: 

"Foolish boy." Said a voice…obviously _Him, _thought Lily to herself. "You can never defeat the Great Lord Voldemort." 

Lily couldn't hear her husband's response, but it made Voldemort laugh. 

"Foolish boy." He repeated, and Lily heard…she heard…this:

__

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Lily screamed. The death curse…there was no hope for James now. Tears streaming down her face, she cried out, "You-you, Voldemort! I'll kill you for what you did to James!" But she knew she mustn't. She had to escape with Harry. Pausing to wrap Harry's blankets around him, she ran to the window in his room. 

But it was too late. The door burst open, to reveal…Him. She gasped.

"The window is locked. You cannot escape, Potter." He whispered, in that…_voice…_of his. 

Lily fell to the ground, feeling enormous grief for James. She had to save Harry. "Not Harry, please not Harry. Please—I'll do anything—." 

"Stand aside, silly girl...stand aside."

"He's only a baby. Leave him alone! Kill me instead. Please, have mercy…have mercy…"

__

"Stand aside, woman!" Voldemort roared.

Suddenly Lily knew what she must do. She fell completely to the ground, lying stomach down, and whispered into Harry's small ear, touching his face.

"Harry…I protect you…live, Harry, you have my protection, I love you…" she whispered. Old magic, this was…it would save him…save Harry…

She looked up at Voldemort. "Kill us, if you must…" 

He glowered, and then roared, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

The last thought Lily had before seeing green was '_I love you Harry…and James…'_

****

The End

Okay…that was the sappiest thing I've ever written…probably not too sappy, but enough for me. What did you think? Please review! I'll love ya forever! 

~[**Katrine**][1]****

   [1]: mailto:katrinepotter@angelfire.com



End file.
